Inocencia Robada
by Pikixina
Summary: U.A.que es mas importante para ti: ¿tu vida y todas las cosas grandiosas que has conseguido o el amor de una persona que acabas de conocer?...y mas cuando tienes una pistola apuntandote la cabeza KaixRai principales y otras mas q iran apareciendo
1. uups

Autoras: Rika Asakura y kotdi-chan

Advertencia: es un fic Yaoi (relación chico/chico) y aunque nos duele mucho...beyblade no nos pertenece u.u

Se encontraban en el oscuro y vació salón donde se volvía a repetir una de tantas reuniones que ya tenían cansado a uno de los jóvenes. La persistencia que tenia el muchacho pelirrojo de poseer al joven de ojos rubís era intensificada por su belleza...

- ya deja de fastidias Tala ya te dije lo que pienso ha cerca de ti... eres como mi hermano nada mas- repetía una y otra vez desde hace ya una semana por la persistente idea que tenia Tala sobre el

Tala era el jefe de una gran compañía y por lo tanto había aprendido a ser codicioso y obtener lo que quería como fuese pero también creándose mucho enemigos porque lo que siempre salía acompañado de sus guardaespaldas, sin embargo estos no intimidaban al joven que se encontraba sólo

- como te atreves a hablarle así - callo el muchacho pelilavanda

**- **tú cállate- le respondió Kai a Bryan

- no eres nadie para callarme...- respondió enojado pero fue detenido por Tala

-tienes que, si no quieres que mueva mis influencias y te echen de tu trabajo- decía burlonamente Kai al comentario del pelilavanda

**- **el único q puede echarme es el señor Ivanov...- desafió

- quieres apostar...si yo lo digo tu te vas así que no te hagas el valiente conmigo porque no te conviene

-hn...- gruño al darse cuenta q tenia razón - acaso estas aceptando la proposición del Señor Ivanov- se burlo

-solo cállate! esa cosas no son de tu incumbencia - dijo molesto por el comentario que acababa de hacer el estúpido de Bryan

- será mejor que guardes silencio y dejes que este asunto lo resuelva el Señor Ivanov u.u - aconsejo a su compañero

- no te metas Rai ¬.¬ - callo al joven de rasgos chinos que se encontraba oculto entre tantos hombre d negro

- creo que él que no se debe meter en este asunto eres tu u.¬...no es así Señor Ivanov - se dirigió a su jefe q todo el momento estuvo admirando Kai y riendo de la discusión

- ya cállense los dos- ordeno Tala a dos de sus guardaespaldas

- que te parece si vamos Kai, sólo por hoy- invito Tala a Kai, pero este se negó y dicho esto salió del salón en el que se encontraban todos

- lo detengo señor - preguntó

- ya te dije q no t metas en ese asunto Bryan ¬.¬... - dijo el joven chino

-no, el solito regresara...ya lo veras- contesto burlonamente tala

-síguelo Rei- dijo al final para después seguir con sus asunto

- como ordene señor - y repentinamente desapareció

- por favor Señor mándeme a mi - pidió Bryan - yo puedo cumplir mejor esta misión

- no! tu eres capaz de matarlo y eso no me interesa por el momento además es demasiado lindo como para morir - decía Tala a las suplicas de Brya**n**

- pero Señor si usted de verdad lo desea sólo tiene que pedirlo y yo lo obligo a acceder - respondió contemplando su arma

- ya te dije que él solo caerá - dijo elevando la voz ya que se estaba aburriendo de escuchar a Bryan con esa misma ideas que tenias desde hace un tiempo

- entiendo u.u...disculpe mi impertinencia Señor - se agacho ante Tala - su limosina lo espera para llevarlo a la mansión - le informo haciendo un ademán para que pase

- "pero yo estaré primero en tu corazón en algún momento...te lo aseguro" - pensó mientras observaba a Tala entrar en la limosina

Luego de una agitada noche llego el nuevo día con un radiante sol... Rei había pasado toda la vendita noche persiguiendo a Kai, pero después de un tiempo lo había perdido de vista "seguro que ya llego a su casa" pensó el neko la noche anterior sin embargo se equivoco pues cuando fue a buscar a Kai en la mansión no encontró a nadie y esto lo preocupo mucho cuando de pronto recibió una llamada

telefono

-Rai, el Señor Ivanov quiere un adelanto sobre tu vigilancia de a noche ¬.¬

- adelanto? - pregunto angustiado

- si un adelanto ¬.¬...ven de una vez - respondió Bryan

- pero...es que ahora lo estoy vigilando n.n - trato de disimular los nervios que sentía el chino

- no es mi problema ¬.¬

- esta bien ahora voy u.u – respondió resignado el chino

Fin de la llamada

- y ahora que me invento – se preocupo

Pero sin darse cuenta su "secreta" vigilancia ya había sido descubierta por el muchacho de hermosos ojos rubí y cabello bicolor

-que haces aquí?- dijo Kai parado justo detrás del neko

CoNtInUaRa...


	2. El plan

Autora: Rika no miko y Kotdi-chan

Notas de autoras: aparte de que al anime no nos pertenece y blablabla...queremos agradecer todos los reviews q nos dejaron a Serenity-chan, H.fanel.K, Asagi Yami, KaT IvanoV, Dar-Kagome-chan (n.R: yeiii one-chan), Naomi Hiwatari Kon, Nekot (n.R: te admiro -) y esperamos que este capitulos les agrade tanto o mas que el primero n.n

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- pues yo...- se quedo paralizado el neko - yo...

- tú que?...- insistió

- yo soy...- medito por un momento - quien eres tu? -trato de confundirlo en un inútil intento de no ser descubierto

- no juegues conmigo y dime por que me sigues?

- yo no te estaba siguiendo ¬.¬... -trato d disimular disgusto

- crees que no me doy cuanta?...

- es un país libre y soy libre para ir a donde quiera ¬.¬

- pero esta prohibido perseguir a quien tu quieras o.ó...en especial a mi gato

- tu gato?...cual gato? - pregunto perdido en la conversación el chino

- ya me estoy cansando y si no me dices que hacías persiguiéndome te aseguro que no te va a gustar lo que vendrá

- no te seguía a ti...yo..este - busco una excusa rápida - me gusta tu vecina n.n

- ehm...Rai mis vecinos están a 30 metros...lejos de aquí... además no sabes mentir - concluyo el ruso

Los minutos pasaban mientras sus miradas se cruzaban en la oscura y estrellada noche...el viento golpeaba sus rostros y los escalofríos que sentía el joven chino no era por la simple la simple corriente de aire

- este...por que me dices Rai? n.n - trato de seguir fingiendo frente el joven

- por que eres inconfundible...gato estúpido -finalizo ya muy molesto

- disculpe señor Hiwatari...solo cumplía ordenes u.ú - se resigno a contestar - y ahora tengo q cumplir con otra - y dicho esto salió corriendo

- me las pagaras...ni creas que se quedara así- dicho esto salió a atender unos asuntos pendientes

-- En la reunión con Ivanov --

- donde esta rei? - pregunto el pelirrojo molesto al ver que no llegaba

- no se señor Ivanov...ya lo llame miles d veces ¬.¬...no entiendo por qué no llega - respondió el alcón

- mas le vale que venga pronto...

- disculpe la demora u.u - dijo rápidamente el neko entrando a la oficina de su jefe

- como te atreves a dejar al señor Ivanov esperándote

- tuve algunos problemas u.ú - contesto con tono irritado el chino - y ya t dije q no te metas en mis asuntos ¬o¬ - murmuro entre dientes hacia Bryan

- y bien que ocurrió? -pregunto Tala dirigiéndose a Rai

- discúlpeme señor - se arrodilla frente Tala - pero fui descubierto y...discúlpeme- confeso murmurando su última palabra

- sabia q no podía confiar en este gato, señor ¬.¬ - concluyo mirando de reojo a Rai

-eres un inútil...- dijo al momento en que pateaba a Rai y este se estrellaba con el piso

en el momento en que callo se golpeo muy fuerte y por ese motivo es la frente se le hizo una enorme herida

-por que no te escondiste- le seguía recriminando el pelirrojo -solo es pero no le hallas dicho que yo te mande- acercándose Rai y sacando un arma de su bolsillo

- no se preocupe señor - logro decir intentando sentar- no le dije nada - concluyo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que le nublaba la vista

- no se confíe señor – comento el pelilavanda

- es la verdad – gritó el neko

- parece ya no haces tan bien tu trabajo - se inclino halcón en frente de Rai

- solo fue un descuido ¬.¬ - contesto

- uno q se puede repetir - se paro - que dice señor - pregunto al pelirrojo mientras miraba amenazadoramente al neko

- descuido o no ya no importa te descubrió pero por eso mereces un castigo así que de eso te encargaras tu Bryan

- gracias señor - dijo mostrando una sonrisa que inspiraba miedo a cualquiera q la viera

- pero señor...piénselo mejor...el que me aya visto nos puede ayudar - dijo desesperado

- a si? y para que? ...-

- si lo que quiere es que Kai acepte ser su amante yo podría...

- no le haga caso señor, sólo trata de salvar su pellejo - interrumpió Bryan

- cállate que podrías hacer...- interrogo interesado Tala

- por favor señor deme otra oportunidad...tengo un plan - dijo Rai

- q seguro fracasara ¬.¬ - volvió a interrumpir Bryan

-Señor Ivanov, siempre he sido su mejor guardia y he hecho mis encargos excepcionalmente...

- cierra la boca, ya eres gato muerto- callo Bryan

- solo quiero hacer que se de cuenta que Kai no es una persona normal y se como puedo hacer para q decida estar con usted

ya exasperado de la pelea que se traían esos dos (Rai y Bryan), añadiéndole a eso que no le había contestado dijo -ya cállense, y dime de una buena vez que es eso que puedes hacer...-

- si me acerco a él puedo averiguar cualquier dato que quiera sobre él e ir convenciéndolo de que acceda a estar con usted...pero para eso tiene que darme otra oportunidad

- señor, el gato mismo dijo que Kai era muy hábil cree que dejara que se acerque a él ¬.¬

- pero ya sabe q tengo interés en él y me va a dejar acercarme a él con la intención de averiguar el motivo...

-lo dudo...pero te doy un plazo de un mes si no me lo traes en ese tiempo Bryan podrá hacer lo que desee contigo, entendido? -

- entendido señor, le seguro que no lo decepcionare esta vez - y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-pero te estaré vigilando- murmuro el pelilavanda cuando Rai paso a su lado -"no permitiré que sigas siendo el favorito de el señor Ivanov" - pensó

CoNtInUaRa...


	3. Ampay me salvo

Capi 3: ampay me salvo

Autora: Rika no miko y Kotdi-chan

Notas de autoras: aparte de que al anime no nos pertenece y blablabla...queremos agradecer todos los reviews q nos dejaron a KaT IvanoV, Arian Ishihara, Nekot, H.fanel.K. y a los que leyeron y no dejaron reviews n.n...el nombre del capitulo es de un desesperado juego de mi país , cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Caminaba por las oscuras y largas calles en búsqueda quien podía darle cobijo...hasta q por fin llego se paro frente a la enorme reja y apretó el pequeño botón q se encontraba al lado esperando la respuesta

- si? quien es?-contesto una voz ronca por el otro lado

-busco al joven Hiwatari

- su nombre? - volvió a preguntar la voz

- dígale q solo soy un admirador- respondió mostrando una leve sonrisa

Luego de unos momento las enorme rejas se abrieron dándole paso al joven de vestimentas oscuras, siendo recibido por un hombre mayor que parecía ser el mayordomo frente a la enorme puerta blanca y mostrando el lujo dl interior d la residencia en ese instante un joven venia bajando por las escaleras que conectaban todas las alas

-que haces aquí?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar en ese instante ya que lo había sorprendido la repentina aparición del otro joven frente a la puerta

- como estas? - pregunto con una sonrisa

-te hice un pregunta contesta- dijo de mala gana al no encontrar respuesta

- pues antes que nada quiero presentarme...soy Rai Kon y trabajaba para la mafia dl señor Ivanov - dijo serio mirando fijamente a los ojos rubís

-eres estúpido o que contesta lo que te pregunte- dedicándole una mirada fulminante al koneko

- tienes razón n.n...disculpa, vine por que quiero ayudarte - respondió al fin mostrando una hermosa sonrisa - espero q me dejes ayudarte - volvió a decir mientras no quitaba la tierna sonrisa de sus labios dirigida para Hiwatari

- ayudarme? estas enfermo - y comenzó a reír luego de sus palabras

- no, parezco enfermo o.o...- respondió con ironía e inocencia en sus palabras - sólo creí q ya te habías cansado de ser acosado por Tala y el idiota d Bryan ¬.¬

-mira no fastidies mejor lárgate de aquí- contesto despectivamente a las palabras del pelinegro

- como quieras ¬.¬...solo espero que cuando ya no los aguantes y quieras matarlos antes desees hablar conmigo u.u - y dicho esto se retiro

- como si eso fuese a ser posible-

- maldita sea! - comenzó a maldecir - parece que esto va a ser mas difícil d lo q creí ¬.¬...necesitare ayuda - y saco su celular (XD)

- que quieres? - se escucho a través del teléfono

- me cuesta mucho decirlo y además de que te odio y eres un idiota...necesito tu ayuda - pidió el neko

- q manera d pedirlo ¬¬...y por qué tendría q ayudarte?

- por qué si no lo haces hablare con señor Ivanov sobre tus extrañas manías con su ropa ¬¬...

- CALLATE - se escucho un fuerte grito por la bocina - esta bien te ayudare

A la mañana siguiente el sol relucía en lo alto y parecía ser un buen día excepto para cierto chico pelilavanda que tendría q cumplir como tantas otras veces los encargo de su jefe. Se paro frente la conocida reja y toco el timbre

- si? que desea? - pregunto el mayordomo por el comunicador

- vengo a ver al joven Hiwatari...vengo departe del señor Ivanov - respondió fastidiado

- un momento ...- dejando al muchacho esperando en la entrada subió las escaleras y llamo a la puerta del cuarto de Kai - joven Hiwatari esta despierto?

-...- no contesto ya que en esos momentos no estaba de ánimos para nadie

- joven Hiwatari? - volvió a insistir el hombre mientras golpeaba la puerta repetidas veces

- que demonios quieres?- abrió de golpe la puerta muy enojado por que lo habían sacado de sus cavilaciones

- lo busca un joven por encargo del señor Ivanov - respondió algo nervioso por la reacción del ruso

- lo hago pasar?- volvió a preguntar

- dijo que quería - pregunto fríamente

- no señor...es un asunto personal -

-...- sin contestar solo salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba y salió dispuesto a sacar a quien fuera que hubiera mandado Ivanov

- veo q accediste a recibirme ¬.¬...con tu carácter y nuestras "gran" amistad creí que me ibas mandar a matar

-estúpido que es lo que quieres-

- lo de siempre ¬.¬

-y que es lo de siempre que yo recuerde es la primera vez que vienes luego de que te mande a...matar lastima que fallaron...-dijo con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro

- fuiste tu? o.o...bueno no importa - gruño entre dientes - vine porque el señor Ivanov me dijo que te invitaba a salir

-a si? y a donde según él?

- pues a donde crees ¬.¬

-ehm- aclaro su garganta - bueno mi respuesta es NO...dile que estoy ocupado con 'con quien demonios piensa, piensa Kai' Rai, si con él - decía algo nervioso al ser el primer nombre que se le cruzo por la mente

- Rai...ese traidor o.ó

-si ahora deja de molestar y lárgate de mi casa

- no t creo ¬.¬...yo no me voy hasta q ese neko traidor venga y me lo confirme ¬.

-bien ' y el gato estúpido este donde estará' si lo encuentras se lo preguntas pero largo de aquí-contesto aun nervioso

- he dicho que no o.ó - comenzó a molestarle tantos rechazos -...a mi me parece que estas mintiendo..y es por eso que no me voy hasta que digas que sí a la invitación dl señor Ivanov

-sí, sí esta bien pero largo - lo que tenia que hacer para deshacerse de una molestia como esa

- bien ..entonces tienes que ir al hotel "Lovio" a las 9 p.m.

-díselo al chofer cuando salgas...adiós – voto

- no te preocupes ¬.n - añadió rumbo a la puerta - y no t preocupes por el neko ¬.¬...pronto sus 7 vidas se terminaras - y comenzó a reír mientras salía de la casa

CoNtInUaRa...


	4. Gracias!

**Inocencia Robada**

**Por: Rika Asakura y kotdi-chan**

Kai se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y se preparo para su 'cita' con Tala –demonios, ni con el estúpido gato me pude salvar...- decía furioso porque una vez mas Tala se había salido con la suya una vez listo se dirigió al lujoso hotel Se bajo de su auto y un amable valet parkin se ofreció a estacionar su auto, en cuanto el portero abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar el ruso noto que era una hotel muy lujoso lleno de decoraciones doradas y amplios espacios, se podía ver a muchas personas con aspecto extranjero.

Se detuvo frente el lobby para apreciar los grandes lujos del hotel hasta que un muchacho de imagen formal se le acerca cargando una portafolios

- lo puedo ayudar en algo -

- no... - contesto de mala gana por su mal humor en esos momentos y se dirigió directo al restaurante del hotel

Camino por un largo pasadizo que al igual que el resto del hotel estaba pintado de blanco con borde dorado y finalmente decorado de delicados cuadros. Al llegar fue recibido por otro hombre con la misma pinta que el anterior.

- le pido una mesa señor? – pregunto el muchacho

-no, ya la reservaron con el apellido Ivanov -contesto estoicamente

- a claro, el señor Ivanov lo esta esperando, tenga la amabilidad de seguirme por favor - comunica mientras se dirige hacia una de las mesas mas apartadas del salón -...señor Ivanov , su invitado ha llegado - anuncia haciendo una reverencia para luego alejarse.

-gracias- contesto con una gran sonrisa-bien Kai creo que viniste...pero como esta eso que ibas a salir con Rei -pregunto con un deje de molestia en su voz

-que acaso no me ves o soy invisible- dijo evadiendo con eso al taheño para luego tomar asiento

-no me evadas Hiwatari - amenazo Ivanov en esos instantes

-a mi no me dices que hacer...así que te callas de una buena vez..contesto ya muy fastidiado por todo

- disculpe señor Ivanov - interrumpió el halcón

-que quieres?-

- tengo noticias de su..."encargo"...y temo comunicarle que el gato...digo Rai sufrió un fatídico accidente

-accidente pero de que ?...-intervino Kai en la conversación

Inclinándose levemente hacia Tala y cubriéndose con la mano le susurra - la misión fue completada...no tendrá que volverse a preocupar por las acciones del chino

Luego de esto Ivanov comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente y Kai sólo se levanto y se largo de inmediato de allí, espero su auto y se subió rumbo a su al único lugar que lo podría ayudar. El peliazul salió disparado a hacia un edificio en penumbras, subió por el ascensor que estaba dentro del edificio y llegando al ultimo piso de este encendió todo el equipo que se encontraba para iniciar la búsqueda de Rei -sabia que algo le pasaría- pensaba en voz alta el chico de cabellos azulados –creo que después de todo me sirvió el transmisor que le adherí a la ropa-

cccccccccccccccccccc En el hotel ccccccccccccccccccccc

- quiere lo valla a buscar señor?- consulta el pelilavanda

-si ...búscalo hasta por debajo de las piedras si puedes- respondió con cierta brusquedad al sentirse plantado

- como usted ordene - hablo mientras con un leve movimiento de la cabeza provoca que los demás guardias lo sigan mientras sale...

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc En el edificio ccccccccccccccccccccc

El peliazul se encontraba aun buscando la localización del neko -al fin te encontré Rei... -decía victorioso ante su hazaña, volvió a entrar en su auto y e dirigió rumbo el ultimo lugar donde lo había detectado su transmisor mas fue mayor su sorpresa al encontra que aquel lugar era el pórtico de su casa , salió directo hacia su destino y encontró a quien tanto había buscado

-Rei te encuentras bien- pregunto preocupado al neko

Sin embargo este se encontraba inconcisote ya que sus múltiples y notorias lesiones le propinan un profundo dolor mientras que su rostro se encontraba delineado de sangre por las cortaduras que de seguro eran producto del daño recibido por algo o alguien

Kai comenzó ha desesperarse al no recibir respuesta de este tomo su pulso y vio que estaba 'bien' lo tomo en brazos y luego lo llevo a su habitación sin que nadie lo viera tomo un botiquín y comenzó a curar las heridas del neko. Luego de atenderlo, quedo sentado a su lado esperando que se encontrara bien...

- hmmm - comenzó a despertar - don...donde estoy? - pregunto un poco asustado al no reconocer el lugar aun así el joven de cabellos azulados no contesto y la habitación siguió en silencio

- Kai?...- pregunto incrédulo luego de ubicarlo en su recorrido visual por la habitación - donde estoy? – insistió con la pregunta

-...- Kai aun seguía en silencio al parecer estaba demasiado dentro de sus pensamientos como para poner atención a lo que el neko decía

- bueno...- se esta poniendo nervioso con el silencio del ruso - ya me siento mejor - anuncio intentando pararse sin embargo sus piernas temblaron al hacer contacto con el frió suelo

En un momento inesperado Kai comenzó a exteriorizarse y empezar ha hablar sin pensar en sus palabras primero

-lo si...todo fue mi culpa no quería hacerlo- susurro lo suficientemente audible para que el neko escuchara

- tu culpa ...pues q hiciste - quedo mas confundido que al principio mientras intentaba pararse - este...antes ...podrías ayudarme - pidió al ruso ya que debido al dolor cayo sentado al suelo en su intento

Sin pensarlo dos veces ayudo a chino levantándolo en brazos del suelo y lo deposito de nuevo en la cama -no te levantes que aun no estas bien -regaño al gatito

- no te preocupes - respondió con inseguridad - me puede decir...por qué crees que lo que me paso es tu culpa? - volvió a preguntar como buen neko mientras se acomodaba en la mullida cama

-...nada olvídalo...- dijo y salió de inmediato de allí par traer un poco de comida o lo que encontrara en las despensas para llevárselo al neko

- que extraño comportamiento ó.ô - medito cuando se encontraba sólo - será mejor que averigüe que pasa? - marco un numero en su celular – Alo!

- que quiere? – respondió una voz del otro lado del teléfono

- sólo quiero saber como fue todo?

- salió bien así que ya no vuelvas a llamar - respondió molesto para luego colgar

Mientras Kai ya estaba girando la perilla para entrar en la habitación - estas mejor?- indago para saber como se encontraba su huésped

- si, gracias - contesto con una sonrisa - ahora si me vas a responder

-que cosa -trato de distraerlo -ten...- dijo ofreciéndole un poco de comida

-hfm...- el juego de palabras lo estaba impacientando - gracias - contesto a la vez que recibía la fuente con comida

-bien me voy – le informo – y puedes irte cuando te sientas mejor..-dijo mientras se dirigía rumbo a la puerta

- esta bien – se limito a responder – espera Kai...gracias por ocuparte de mi – hablo sonrojándose levemente pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una tierna mirada seguido por el golpe de la puerta al cerrar

Los fuertes y constantes golpeteos en la puerta eran insoportables, para luego seguir de un profundo silencio que lleno por completo la enorme casona. Se puso de pie rumbo a la puerta del estudio para terminar con el desconcierto que sentía frente al silencio.

- buena noche Hiwatari - rió el pelilavanda al entrar al estudio seguido por algunos hombre armados

-...-a lo que se dio el lujo de no contestar y siguió con lo que esta haciendo

- quien te crees para ignorarme - le grito mientras tiraba al suelo los documentos que tenia entre manos y pisaba los papeles.

-imbecil...-dijo al momento en que lo sostenía del cuello a punto de golpearlo sin importarle los hombres a su alrededor que comenzaron a movilizarse inmediatamente al ver las acciones del peliazul

- Kai yo... - irrumpió el neko en el estudio mas al ver a tantas personas y la situación en la que se encontraban decidió callar llamando la atención

el fénix se sorprendió de ver al neko allí pero no le tomo mucha importancia solo dejo escapar una fría mirada hacia el temeroso chino para luego dirigirla hacia el pelilavanda el cual estaba frente a él

- valla valla - se asombro Bryan al ver al neko mientras con un inusual movimiento se libera del agarre de Kai - creí que habías muerto - dijo mientras se acercaba al chino

- un gato tienes 7 vidas por si no sabias - informo a la vez que retrocedía al acercare mas el halcón

- supuse que no serias fácil de eliminar - se paro en seco - para eso tengo métodos mas efectivos - hablo apuntándolo con su pistola

**Notas de Autoras: **queremos agradecer a las personas que nos dejaron review, un beshote enorme por seguir la historia n.n : a NeKoT y a KaT IvanoV.

Rika: yo esperaba mas reviews TTTT... que ya no les gusta buuuuuuuuuuuu

Kotdi-chan: al menos recibimos algo ¬.¬...

Rika: yo espero mas reviews ¬¬ sino...cual es mi motivación para continuar con la historia.

Cuídense mucho y galletas para todos los lectores y chocolates para los q dejen review -... sí...estoy desesperada y los amenazo ( Rika)


End file.
